deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AFriendlyNecromorph/Chapter 4
Dead Space 2: Break-Fast Chapter Four: You're Not Gonna Want to Smell This... Written By AFriendlyNecromorph With the help of *DS2117 *Ryusenka16 *A Wikia Contributor Thanks, guys! - AFN Isaac: "WUT?" Ellie: "I have to fart." Isaac: "Then let it rip!" Ellie: "RRRNT!!" (Fart sound.) Necromorph: "Ugh. . . . That is nasty." Spitter: To Necromorph: "Hey, you wanna go out sometime?" Kristen: "What the hell? Phew!!!! XD" (Smells rotten egg fart.) Isaac: "Dude, that's nasty." Ellie: "Why are you making fun of my farts? I thought we were friends. :(" Isaac: "My girlfriend is dead, I’ve hallucinated over 30 times, so. . . . Yeah, I'm gonna joke all I want about whomever I want." Necromorph: "Aww! Gawd!!!!" (Smells nasty fart.) "Do these things ever go away!?" Kristen: "LOL, THIS ALL STARTED WITH A FART!!!!!" Necromorph: "Yeah, that was unexpected. :)" Ellie: "That’s what she said!" : As soon as Ellie finishes her clever joke, everybody busts out laughing. Isaac looks around - confused - as their laughter starts to slow down, becoming an unrecognizable noise - now sounding like a distorted, nonhuman roar. The lights go out, and Isaac can now hear Ellie's attempts to wake him up. Ellie: "Isaac? Are you okay? Wake up, Isaac!" Isaac: "Ahhh! Holy shit! I just had the weirdest dream!" Ellie: "That wasn’t a dream, Isaac. You just passed out from the smell of my farts." Isaac: "You're telling me that everything that happened in my "dream" actually happened because it was happening in reality?" Ellie: "Yes." Isaac: "Oh, well. . . . That’s even weirder, but it makes perfect nonsense. :/" (Isaac makes a funny face, winks at the camera and looks around the room.) "Hey Kristen, I didn’t expect to see you again so soon. :)" Kristen: "Hey Isaac. Same here." Isaac: "So. . . . Does that mean we’re still in mortal danger?" Ellie: "Yes." Kristen: "Yeah." Necromorph: "Duh." Spitter: "Maybe." Evil scary red-eyed creature: "No shit." Evil scary red-eyed creature’s partner: "Durp. I’m the one who shot you with the darts. Durp." Isaac: "All right, if there are ANYMORE interruptions, make yourselves known. . . . NOW!!! Don’t make me smack a bitch!" : Waiting for any possible interruptions, all present characters wait and awkwardly look around in silence, as to avoid upsetting Isaac any further. Apparently, he wants to smack a bitch. Isaac: "Okay, I don’t think anyone else is coming." Ellie: "That's what she said!" Everybody: "LOL!" Kristen: "Stop! Please! You're tearing up my insides!" Ellie: "Ha! That's what she said!" Everybody: "ROTFL! XD" Spitter: "Stop gushing, Isaac! I have to spit!" Ellie: "OMG! THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID!!! XD" Everybody: "OMFG ROFLCOPTER!!! XD" Isaac: "No. . . . That's what he said." Ellie: "No. . . . That's what she said." Isaac: "That's what he said, literally. All three of those things. Trust me, Ellie." Ellie: "What?" Isaac: "Yeah. . . . College was a very confusing time for me." (Isaac says this as he scratches the back of his head, makes a funny face, arches his back inward and looks up at the ceiling.) Ellie: "That's what she-" (Isaac interrupts Ellie.) Isaac: "ENOUGH! Everyone who shouldn’t be in this scene needs to pop out of the story. . . . NOW!!!" Kristen: "Later, guys." Necromorph: "See you in a few minutes." Spitter: "I’ll see you at the end of the movie." : Kristen, Necromorph and Spitter pop-out of the story with a loud "pop." Isaac: "Finally, no more interrup-" : Ironically, just as Isaac is about to complete the sentence, "Finally, no more interruptions," he is interrupted by a loud "whoosh" as a mysterious vehicle swoops by overhead. Coming to a stop, a man hops out of the vehicle and approaches Isaac and Ellie. Man: "What's up guys? It's me, Future Isaac!" Isaac: "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" (Facepalm.) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts